


The Propagation of Posters

by Elyonne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyonne/pseuds/Elyonne
Summary: "I didn't even buy most of these!" Yuuri insisted.Viktor looked at him askance.This is how Yuuri's poster collection came to life.





	1. A humble gift from your loved ones in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that Yuuri did not buy most of the posters and hence this fic is born. Jumping onto the YOI writting bandwagon!

Katsuki Yuuri has always been an undemanding child. As much as Toshiya dotes on his only son, it can be rather trying to find a perfect gift for Yuuri's birthday, especially since the usual gimmicky toys that rambunctious little boys of his age seem to like so much doesn’t hold much appeal to him. His wife sure had it easy, he mused. Hiroko’s special extra-large katsudon had never failed to bring out a bright smile, and her culinary expertise ensured that her home-made cake was always well-received. 

Last year, he had saved up enough to buy a custom pair of skates for Yuuri when his son’s interest in ice-skating did not seem to wane even after several months. He never understood how that dangerous sport involving standing on knives had piqued his son’s interest. Then again, Hiroko seems to have an unnatural fascination with her kitchen knives. Perhaps it runs in the family?

Nevertheless, he has a duty as a father to buy the best present for his child. So what would Yuuri appreciate? He eyes Mari as she cleared one of the tables, looking just as frustrated, and glances over to Hiroko, who cheerfully hops around, looking as carefree as one can be. He sighs again.

The abrupt sliding of Shoji doors had everyone looking over, as an uncharacteristically excited Yuuri rushes into the room and starts blabbering at high speed to an amused Hiroko. He waves a picture that appeared to be printed with a home printer and gesticulates animatedly at what seems like a pretty lady in white hair. Ah, so he’s finally at the stage of mooning over celebrities like Mari does. What a marvelous chance! Celebrities have plenty of merchandise, don’t they? He could get something nice for his son! Until he finally caught what Yuuri was saying as he slows down enough to be comprehensible. A figure skater? That sounds obscure enough that there probably wouldn’t be anything he could buy. He bemoans his luck as Yuuri skips back to his room in high spirit. 

“Hey, Dad,” Mari slide over to sit next to him. “What do you say about collaborating to get Yuuri something about that idol of his?”

“I don’t think there are much we can get about ice-skating idols though,” Toshiya sighs.

“I can try searching up the internet,” she shrugs, “we can always make a photo collage if nothing else.”

Running out of ideas, he easily agreed, giving a quick glance to ensure that Yuuri remained out of vicinity. The pair of father and daughter hurried to the only computer, while Hiroko promised to keep Yuuri away from the two of them, still looking thoroughly entertained. They hunch over the computer while it boots, now consolidating the information on Yuuri’s new interest. 

“What do you mean it is a guy?” Toshiya questions in bewilderment. “She has long hair!”

Mari rolls her eye in exasperation. “It’s quite trendy for guys to have long hair! Most boy bands do! Besides, I’m pretty sure Victor is a male name.”

“I don’t understand you young ones these days.” He shakes his head. He watches Mari painstakingly types in english into the web browser.

“Hah! I told you he’s male!” Mari crows triumphantly, “Although I must say that he’s pretty famous. I only typed ‘Victor ice skater’ and he’s the first result!”

She clicked the first link, which turned out to be a bibliography of said skater, complete with plenty of stunning photos that she happily saved. The next link, however, gave them a double take. The display was unmistakeably official posters of Viktor Nikiforov. 

“They actually sell posters of ice-skaters?” Toshiya blinked at the screen. “Maybe our Yuuri will have his own posters when he becomes famous too!” They chuckled at the thought of shy and introverted Yuuri reluctantly posing for the camera. 

“Oooh! Dad, let me get this one for him!” Mari pointed to a recent poster of Viktor in a more risqué costume with black mesh and sparkling rhinestones.

“No no no!” He denies vehemently. “Yuuri is still young and innocent, there are plenty of other nice posters to choose from.”

“But he looks hot in this one! Yuuri would totally appreciate this in a few more years!”

“No, Mari."

\-----------------------------

On Yuuri’s birthday, Hiroko has once again outdone herself with an ice-skating themed birthday cake, along with the yearly tradition of extra-large katsudon. Toshiya smiled fondly as he watches Yuuri surrounded by well wishes of the regular patrons, Yuuko and a reluctant-looking Takeshi. 

When it is finally time for the opening of presents, he and Mari hands over the cylindrical container that had taken two long weeks to arrive. The expressive eyes and bright grin that Yuuri gave could rival the sun, as he carefully unroll the largest poster size available of Viktor Nikiforov cuddling with his poodle. Yuuri immediately declared that he will display it right above his desk such that he could look at it regularly. 

Toshiya mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done, until Yuuko and Takeshi handed a smaller version of Viktor Nikiforov in that accursed black outfit.

\-----------------------------

And thus, the tale of Katsuki Yuuri’s poster collection begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling someone will smite me for deeming Viktor's hair white and calling him a pretty lady.


	2. In the name of Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't expect the chapter to take as long as it did to finish. 
> 
> I spotted a slight timeline mistake in the first chapter about getting a poster with Makkachin before Yuuko and Yuuri saw the article about his dog. My...excuse is that they saw the article before the birthday party, a short frame of time but supposedly possible.
> 
> This chapter is also unbetaed, but hopefully free of any mistakes.

Over the years, Yuuri had amassed a sizable number of Viktor Nikiforov paraphernalia that he dutifully maintains and keeps in tip top condition. Initially, the collection was contributed by his small circle of family and friends, as well as those that he added himself. He had even gotten an adorable poodle just like Makkachin, even if they had to compromise with a miniature version since they were running a business. However, Hasetsu is a small town after all. The moment word got out that their local iconic skater ‘is setting up a Viktor Nikiforov Shrine’, as blabbed by a drunk Minako, the influx of collectibles shot up drastically. Much to both Yuuri’s and Mari’s reluctance, some of the collection were relocated to Mari’s room. 

“If skating doesn’t work out for you, you can try your hand as a curator of the Viktor Nikiforov Museum,” Mari had once grumbled good-naturedly. 

Naturally, most of them would be left behind when Yuuri moves to Detroit to be coached by Celestino. It would logistically and financially be near impossible to ship them over, although Yuuri certainly tried his best to fit as many as he can into his luggage and around his skates. Logic won out eventually, as he reluctantly took most of them out to make space for his clothes. In the end, he decided to bring the first two posters that he received to accompany him on the new phase of his journey, as was fitting. 

The send off at the airport was a teary affair. Toshiya and Hiroko had specially made plans to close the inn for the day to see Yuuri off, aware that it would be a long time before he return. They fussed over Yuuri for a long while, until Minako interrupted with an arm swung over his shoulder, extracting a promise out of him to continue his dance lessons even in Detroit. Yuuko and Takeshi then squeezed in to give a bone crushing hug and told him to keep in contact. Mari simply gave a weighted look and said, “Take care of yourself, little brother.”

“We will all be cheering you from Hasetsu!” Everyone promised.

Yuuri gave a shy smile, then suddenly remembered something. “Oh before I forget,” a sudden determined expression crossed his face, “I know I said it before, but please help me take care of my collection! The posters should be cleaned as often as possible with a dry cloth and kept away from any water sources. The picture of him doing the quad flip isn’t laminated, so please be extra careful with that one. The body pillow...”  
He rambled on for ten minutes straight before realising that he would be late if he stayed longer. “So just air them regularly. I should really go. Good bye everyone!” He sprinted towards the departure hall.

As they waved at him through the glass with exasperated smiles, Mari muttered, “If skating doesn’t work out for him, he could write a book about collection maintenance.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike what his exhausted mind was suggesting to him throughout the flight, the trip to Detroit was thankfully uneventful. He was picked up by his boisterous coach at the airport (“Ciao ciao! You look like you could get more sleep!”) and quietly listened to Celestino animatedly pointing out various landmarks during the car ride.

“Your roommate will be a skater from Thailand. He’s also new here so I think the two of you can get along nicely.” He informed Yuuri, which set off an internal panic of what sort of person his roommate would be, whether they would even get along, whether he would be against him putting up his posters...

By the time he reached the dorms, his mind had unhelpfully supplied a terrifying image of his fierce-looking roommate towering over him and glaring him into the ground. He inched towards the dorm room, and the instilled manners kicked in as he knocked thrice even as he held the key in his hand. The door swung open almost immediately, shocking him into letting out an embarrassingly loud squeak. 

“You sound like my hamsters!” A cheerful face came into his view, as Phichit Chulanont greeted him in heavily accented English. “Come in, I was waiting for you! I’m Phichit Chulanont! Let’s get along! I have three hamsters, hope you don’t mind them.”

“Ah no I don’t mind, I have a pet myself back at home. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” He was quickly ushered into the room and being introduced to all the knick-knacks he could see.

“Erm, do you mind if I put up some posters?” Yuuri stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Celebrity crush? The walls are pretty bare so go ahead!” Phichit brought out some sunflower seeds and lured out three hamsters that strangely reminded Yuuri of podium colours. “These are my precious babies! This one is named ‘Shall’, that one is ‘We’, and the last one is ‘Skate’!” He announced proudly. At Yuuri’s blank expression, he let out a shocked gasp. “Have you not watched ‘The King and the Skater’?” Yuuri cautiously shook his head, and watched Phichit’s face contort into a horrified expression. “Blasphemy!” He cried. “Let I, Phichit the advocate of awesome films, show you the wonder that is ‘The King and the Skater’! Let’s have a movie marathon now, my dear roommate!”

Yuuri cautiously tried to back away. “But I haven’t unpack...?” Phichit grabbed him on the shoulder, spun him around, and pushed him in the direction of the cupboards.

“This is of utmost priority! Grab the popcorns! I shall rectify this mistake!” As phichit busied himself setting up the computer, Yuuri started peeking into the cupboards and managed to get a gist of where everything was before finding some caramelised popcorn.

It was admittedly one of the best films Yuuri had ever watched, although he had to endure Phichit singing the theme song loudly into his ears several times, as well as the jetlag on top of watching the sequel into the wee hours. On the other hand, Phichit has deemed him Friend of the Year, and seemed like a genuinely nice and friendly person. It would be nice to have someone he could get along with in a foreign country. 

When he finally got to unpacking, he meticulously pasted the posters right above his bed, smiling gently at it. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice piped up next to him.

“Viktor Nikiforov, huh?” Phichit gave him a Cheshire Cat grin.

Yuuri blushed furiously and began waving his hands wildly. “I just admire his skating! That’s all! Really!”

“Uh huh.” Phichit looked completely unconvinced, still smirking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri finds that the words come easier in the dark, as both of them lay down in their beds.

“Hey Phichit?” Phichit gave a non-committal grunt. “I know you didn’t have to, but thanks for being so nice to me. It’s really nice to have someone to talk to.”

“It’s actually my first month here. I know what it is like to be here without knowing anyone at first.” Came the reply. “Ciao Ciao and the other rink mates are really nice though, so it really helps with the coping. I’m glad I could do the same for you. I’m also happy to have you to talk to.”

“I’m probably not a good conversationalist compared to the others...” Yuuri muttered.

“Haha I can probably make up for that. Most people told me that I talk way too much!” Phichit chortled. “Did you know that the other skaters are mostly locals or from neighbouring countries? I was so glad to know that you’d be coming and become my roommate! We could destroy the kitchen together when we get homesick and try to cook some homemade meals!”

“My family runs an inn, so I think I can cook something without burning everything down... as long as you don’t try funny things in the kitchen,” Yuuri quipped.

“How dare you, Yuuri Katsuki! I will have you know that my culinary skills are on par with the greatest chef in the world!”

Perhaps it was a little strange that he could get along so quickly with Phichit, whom he had only met that day. He wasn’t exactly stellar in the meeting new people and making friends department. But he remembered that both of them had stepped out of their comfort zone to reach this unfamiliar place to pursue their dreams. Even if their personalities differ, they were kindred spirits who love skating and hold dreams for the future.

“Thai green curry is definitely worth trying! You must add lots of spices and coconut milk, and make it hot and spicy!”

“What? I can’t take spicy food! It doesn’t have to be spicy, right?”

“Of course curry should be spicy!”

“Our Japanese curry isn’t!”

The next morning, they both woke up with frightening eye bags and dark circles more obvious than a panda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sequestered in a tiny corner of the ice rink, the students of Celestino (with one notable exception) gathered together in a rather suspicious manner. Casting furtive glances behind their back, the impromptu meeting finally began. What sort of meeting, you ask? Phichit coined it ‘the planning of welcome party for Yuuri’, although the rest also secretly tacked on ‘to make Celestino drunk and give everyone a break’ in unspoken consensus.

John, the oldest of the group, cleared his throat and began his speech in a sonorous voice. “Today, we have gathered here to plan a huge welcome for our newest rink mate. I have brought it up to Celestino this morning,” he paused for a dramatic effect, “and he has given us the green light!”

“PARTY!” Everyone cheered. They quietened when he held up a hand.

“We will hold this in a week so we need ideas!” John yelled ardently. “Start suggesting! Yes Peter, we always have alcohol so you don’t need to bring that up! We need new ideas!”

“Strip poker!” One yelled back.

“The last time we tried that, some of you argued for three whole month on who won! And then, you ridiculous bunch of people tried to settle it with another strip poker on the rink itself and had almost gotten everyone banned! Next!”

“Movie marathon!” Phichit shouted.

“I don’t need to watch the King and the Skater another hundred times! Next!” Phichit pouted at the back.

A good number of suggestions were quickly shot down, and John was starting to consider reusing some ideas from the previous parties.

“Pole dancing?” Peter piped up. Everyone went quiet at the suggestion.

A year ago, some of the skaters had lost a bet with another club and were forced to take up pole dancing. Celestino had thought that it was an excellent way of improving the core muscles and even encourage them to continue with the lessons, especially since he observed a considerable improvement in their skating. A few had surprisingly enjoyed the classes and continued learning until the advance levels.

“Everyone can pole dance?” Phichit blinked at them owlishly.

“Celestino might bring up pole dancing with you later, but we can teach you some basics at the party! The two newcomers can then join us for classes in the future!” Everyone cheered.

“Now, we should decide on a welcome gift! Phichit, you are his roommate, so what does he like?”

Still a little stunned, Phichit blurted out he first thing that came to his mind. “Posters of Viktor Nikiforov?”

“... Ok let’s go with that.” John started assigning people to various tasks, then yelled, “Dismissed!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Yuuri sneezed again.

Celestino looked up from the paperwork and asked in a concerned voice, “Yuuri, that is the third time you sneezed in the past hour. Are you catching a cold?”

“I will change to warmer clothes later, coach.” Yuuri assured him. Celestino shrugged and they went back to clearing the remaining documents.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The days leading up to the party was a hectic mess for the skaters. Thankfully, it was still between seasons, so they did not have tight schedules to boggle them down. While Celestino was overseeing one group, the rest were either huddled together and whispering animatedly at a corner or busy on the phone. Yuuri watched them bustling around in a puzzled manner and turned to Phichit, who was scrolling on his phone with the screen discreetly turned away.

“Is it always this busy even in the off-season?” He questioned.

Phichit turned to him sharply and quickly stuff his phone into his pocket. “It was almost exactly like this when I first came!” He told Yuuri cheerily.

“Oh...” Yuuri was still perplexed but did not question any further.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri was beginning to suspect that Celestino might be trying to kidnap him, as they drove to a more downtown area in the city. He briefly contemplated the chances of escaping if he were to jump out of a moving car, and decided that the chances of getting injuries that could prevent him from skating was too high. 

They parked in front of a slightly dilapidated building that had a tacky signboard flashing ‘Mary’s Dance Studio’ and a ‘closed’ sign hanging precariously at the front. It reminded him of Minako’s own studio back in Hasetsu, which calmed him down a little, even as a pang of homesickness hit him at the same time. Celestino ushered him inside and up the rickety stairs that creaked with every step, then gestured at the door where the noise was coming from. Yuuri took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Several familiar pair of eyes blink at them, pausing their actions at whatever they were bustling around for earlier. John awkwardly piped up from the back of the unexpectedly spacious room, “I thought you said you just left the rink?”

Celestino sighed at them, “I sent that twenty minutes ago.”

“PETER!” John hollered.

“I saw the message *hic*,” Peter slurred, “five minutes ago!”

John muttered something unintelligible, then quickly gathered everyone around.

“Not the best start for a surprise party, but we hope you enjoy your time here with us. Welcome Yuuri!” Everyone echoed the sentiments and pulled the party poppers... but ended up drenched in champagne when Peter drunkenly popped the champagne bottle instead.

Yuuri started laughing and crying at the same time, the sound bordering hysterical as his nerves was still shot from the worry of being kidnapped. He had thought that he hadn’t made a good first impression on the other skaters, as he became skittish and withdrawn when suddenly introduced to a large number of people. It was really touching that they would hold a party for him, although he also couldn’t help but find the scene hilarious. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri told them, sounding garbled as he hid his face in embarrassment. 

“Aww Yuuri!” Phichit rushed over to give him a wet champagne hug.

“Before we start the party full swing, we have a little welcome gift for you!” John interrupted, drying his hands before handing over a rather familiar looking cylindrical container. 

Yuuri nearly squealed as he unrolled one of the latest poster of Viktor sporting a black military outfit, his free skate costume last season. It wasn’t even available online yet! 

“How did you...?” He trailed off as he hug the poster gently.

“Phichit said that you like Nikiforov’s poster, and Peter here is a good friend of Popovich, his rink mate.” John informed him. “He was kind enough to send it to us via express shipping.”

“Thank you!” Yuuri thanked all of them tearfully.

Celestino, who had been watching quietly at the side, suddenly questioned, “You collect Nikiforov’s poster, Yuuri?”

“It’s for motivation!” Yuuri squeaked.

Celestino looked thoughtful, “Motivation, huh?” 

“It motivates me to improve myself until I can stand on the same ice as him.” 

“That is a good way of thinking.” Celestino nodded sagely. “By the way, this is a dance studio owned by Mary. She teaches pole dancing. Phichit, Yuuri, if you don’t have other training regime in mind, I highly recommend taking some lessons here to improve your core muscles and various skills.”

“Pole dancing?” Yuuri gaped.

“Pole dancing.” A new voice chimed from the door. “I also teach other dances but pole dancing is one of the most taxing form of dance. If you can last three minutes on a pole, you can last three minutes on the ice.”

A lean woman carrying two large cases walked in. “Sorry for being late. I’m Mary, who will be your instructor if you decided to take the lessons. The others wanted to hold your welcome party here to demonstrate some pole dancing. All of you had better clean up the place later, you hear me? And help me assemble the extra poles!” She yelled.

“Yes ma’am!” The other skaters started assembling the portable poles near the fixed poles in the room, then started stripping. Yuuri turned bright red even as Mary explained that it was necessary to ensure sufficient friction between the body and the pole.

Yuuri and Phichit oohed and aahed as the others began practising some fancy moves, before they started coordinating their movements into a short show.

As the alcohol started flowing, Celestino ended up in a dead faint at the side of the room, while Mary started banning anyone who had difficulty counting one to ten from the pole. A rather twisted variation of dance to Womanizer was currently ongoing at the pole, and someone declared that she must have the song for her free skate. Yuuri and Phichit had also picked up a few basic moves from Mary, although Yuuri had to lose some of his inhibitions with a few glasses of champagne.

All in all, everyone had deemed it a successful party, with Yuuri warmly welcomed, successfully convincing both skaters to join in the pole dancing lessons, and getting Celestino hung over enough that morning practice were cancelled the next day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, everyone turned to stare at Celestino, who whistled as he entered the rink with an armful of familiar looking containers. He beckoned them to gather around.

“Last week had given me an inspiration,” he started. “Yakov have always been complaining to me about how he was always given too many copies of his skaters’ posters and didn’t know what to do with them. So I thought about how Yuuri finds motivation in Nikiforov’s posters, and perhaps everyone could try the same. Yakov was happy to send me some of them, so everybody take one for your respective category! And find it in yourself to be better than them!” Celestino declared passionately as he handed out the posters to the bewildered skaters and one very happy Katsuki Yuuri. 

“Celestino, I think most of us would be more motivated if the guys (aside from Yuuri) get Anya’s while the girls have Nikiforov’s.” John suggested.

“Oh, is that so? Okay, if you actually do skate better, I’ll ask Yakov to send more posters of female skaters.”

The moment training ended, most of the skaters quickly started trading their own posters for the opposite gender’s, which they very much preferred. There was a surplus of Viktor’s and Georgi’s posters, which the disgruntled male skaters gave to a beaming Yuuri (“for motivation”), and a sullen Peter (“he’s your best friend”) respectively. 

The Poster Motivation appeared to be effective, much to the joy of Celestino, who continued to distribute the posters whenever Yakov send some over to clear his space. The walls on Yuuri’s side of the room had quickly been fully covered, thus Phichit offered his side as well.

“Phichit, you are a true friend.”

“No problem. If my side runs out as well, there’s the ceiling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies are evil little creatures. They rabbit punch you with lots of ideas, then run helter-skelter into lalaland that you no longer know where you are going with the story. I had only planned the poster portion, but the backstory of how Yuuri gained his Champagne tolerance and pole dancing skills decided to add themselves in.
> 
> On a side note, this story reminds me of a joke I made as a kid.  
> How to grow money:  
> You need some money, a pot, some soil and water.  
> 1) Pour some soil into the pot.  
> 2) Plant some dollar notes into the soil and cover it up.  
> 3) Water it every day.  
> 4) Tada! You now have a Money Plant!  
> (I was a bored child.) 
> 
> Except that in this story, you just need to stick a poster on the wall and it will eventually grow out of proportions.


	3. A Poster for a Poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice, Mizuno or any other actual brands that may have came up in the story.

“Yuuri, you know that I am proud of you and love you very much, in a beautifully platonic way,” Phichit intoned, “but for the love of the King and the Skater, please stop staring your gold medal.”

Yuuri simply held the medal closer and sighed dreamily, “Life is beautiful.”

“Yuuri, you’ve been carrying it around for five days.” Receiving only a silly smile for his effort, Phichit decided that he could probably leave the situation be for another day or two before staging an intervention of extreme proportions. 

While Yuuri may not have known it himself, the others had seen the gold medal coming for a while. Celestino and the other skaters had watched him slowly grow into himself on the ice even as his anxiety and self-doubt tried to hold him back. Celestino had always thought that his ability to spin tales on the ice was incomparable, which was a true pity as artistry was not valued as highly as technical elements these days. The coach, reluctant as he was, took a more practical approach to craft programmes with a significant portion for technical scoring to at least give Yuuri a good fighting chance.

The retirement of Oda further opened up opportunities to medal at the Japanese Nationals, even though Yuuri was rather sad to see him go. It disheartened him a little to watch the skating world lose brilliant skaters over the years, including his rink mates – John and Peter. Both of them had decided to become physiotherapists and were last seen doing the same internship under the same hospital, much to the amusement of others.

It probably also helped that Phichit, his biggest friend and supporter, had finally moved up to the same University as him from the sister High School. Yuuri was reclusive by nature and never went out of his way to make new friends. His tiny circle of friends never really expanded, even if there were the occasional high-five from unfamiliar students after a particularly wild party that Yuuri never really remembered much of. All in all, he was in a good mindset to finally clinch the gold medal.

What was less expected was an offer that came a week after the gold medal. Celestino had quietly pulled Yuuri aside after practice to give him the news, which alerted the nosy skaters to potentially juicy gossips as they tried to discreetly move closer until there was a small crowd scattered around at a suspiciously close distance.

“I have just received news that All About Sports is doing a feature on winter sports, hence Mizuno intends to put up an advertisement for skating equipment on All About Sports and wants you to be their model.” Yuuri looked distinctively uncomfortable at the news. It wasn't the first time he was asked by his biggest sponsor to take part in photoshoots, but it was certainly a first for him to be appearing in a prominent international sports magazine. Then again, advertisements tend to be ignored by readers, right? If he was lucky, maybe he would only occupy a tiny portion of the page and the readers would be none the wiser.

“Also, All About Sports might have requested for an interview with you in light of the increasing presence of Japan on global winter sports platform. They were impressed by your fourth position at Four Continents last season.” When Yuuri looked too shell-shocked to answer, Celestino continued, “They said that you might even appear on the front cover! It's good publicity and you could attract more sponsors!”

At the sight of Yuuri blanching, Celestino tried to backtrack a little, “You don't really need to do the interview if you don't want to, although it would have been a great opportunity to put yourself out there.”

“Noooooo! Yuuri, go for the interview!” The other skaters gave up pretending and simply crowded around with starry eyes.

“I'll... think about it,” Yuuri muttered, slowly inching away from the sudden outburst made by over-enthusiastic rink mates.

“Just get back to me about it in a few days.” Celestino then turned away to shoot annoyed looks at the remaining skaters, who quickly scampered away laughing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri rejected the interview in the end, deciding that it wasn't worth the stress and embarrassment of having his random impulsive speech- he did it too often for his liking whenever he was nervous- published worldwide. Minako would never let him live it down. Hopefully, she wouldn't find out about the Mizuno advertisement that he was still taking up.

He was currently taking a domestic flight bound for New York accompanied by Celestino, who had situated himself comfortably against the window and reading a book. His thoughts slowly drifted to the advertisement he would be appearing in. There were some discussion of using his hometown as a background for a rustic feel of Japan and Yuuri was in full agreement of the idea. While he might not be able to physically help out at the family onsen, the least he could do was to encourage more tourists to visit the town.

If the plan was confirmed, the company would have a photographer based near his town to head down and take a few scenic pictures, while he would do a few poses on the ice, then the pictures would be sent to the technical team to photoshop Yuuri in, provided that he wouldn't screw up the photoshoot later... Yuuri cut off his internal monologue as the plane landed with a slight jolt.

The representative, Mr Miller, met them at the airport with a friendly wave. The three of them had to fight their way through a throng of people but made their way to the car in good time. 

“There are quite a number of skaters featuring in the new issue, so All About Sports rented out an ice rink for a few days and offered for us to use for the photoshoot as well,” Miller divulged on the way, “I think they were still hoping for you to accept the interview with them.” 

Yuuri kept silent throughout the car ride.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rink was teeming with activities, with photographers, make-up artists and assistants running amok trying to get things done. A harried lady came up to them to introduce herself as the person-in-charge, apologizing profusely for the unexpected delay that might set them back a couple of hours. Yuuri was about to stay somewhere with lesser people when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Yuuri,” Christophe purred, “Fancy meeting you here. Congratulations on your first place at nationals.”

“Chris!” Yuuri squeaked as a hand started wandering a little lower down his spine. “I didn't expect to see you here. Congratulations on your gold medal too.”

“I'm visiting some relatives here and this interview came at the right place and the right time.” Chris started leaning a little closer. “It also looks like we are meeting here at the right place and the right time.” 

Satisfied with how red Yuuri looked, Chris finally moved to a more respectable distance with a chuckle. “I suppose you are here for the same thing as I am?”

“Actually, I am just doing a photoshoot for an advertisement in the magazine,” Yuuri corrected. Chris frowned at that, and turned to address the person-in-charge. 

“Anna! My friend, Yuuri Katsuki, is here for an advertisement photoshoot in the magazine.” Yuuri looked at him in alarm. “He is an excellent figure skater in his own right, so wouldn't you say that it would be beneficial to both sides for him to appear in an article in the magazine as well?”

Anna paused mid-yell at a terrified intern who spilt coffee on some documents. The intern quickly scurried off at the opportunity. “We did invite Mr Katsuki to be in the article, but he declined us.” She then smiled sweetly at Yuuri. “Of course, we would be glad to have you if you change your mind.” 

Chris looked baffled at the new information. “Yuuri! It's better to gain as much exposure as you can! Why don't you take up the offer?”

Yuuri was starting to feel a little suffocated about the situation. It wasn't as though he was completely against being in the interview- he knew the benefits it could bring for his career. Besides, now that he knew Chris was also participating, he felt more assured having a familiar face around. He rejected at first because he simply wanted to avoid being in a stressful situation, but it seemed like he ended up in one even if he declined it. All in all, it should have been an easy decision to accept the interview. 

However, a part of his mind was rebelling against the choice, hissing that he was being compelled into agreeing, that he wouldn't have if he wasn't pressured into doing so. The stubborn streak surfaced and he was ready to blurt out a solid no.

Celestino suddenly appeared with two cups of coffee with Miller and caught the tail-end of the conversation. He butted in with a laugh, “The last thing Yuuri wants is too much exposure. He already avoids reporters when he can get away with it. This is a good opportunity, but I don't think he wants to take it up.” Celestino then added good-naturedly, “Unless you can sweeten the deal with some limited edition Nikiforov’s posters.” Yuuri screeched at the last part even as Celestino guffawed loudly.

“We do have them, actually.” Anna piped up.

“What?” Everyone blinked at her.

“Well, Mr Nikiforov did feature in several issues of our magazine,” Anna revealed. “He somehow gets along really well with our photographer team, thus they always ended up taking way too many photos. We can't exactly use everything but the pictures turned out so amazing that we ended up printing most of them out anyway. Some of them were going to be used as limited edition posters for the next few issues, so I don't see any problems giving them away.”

“Okay,” Yuuri declared. “I'll do the interview.” Chris looked rather amused by his immediate agreement.

“Great!” Anna cheered. “I think we could conduct the interview in the afternoon instead and push the photoshoot back, since I think the ice hockey team's photoshoot might drag too long. Would that be an issue for you, Mr Miller?”

“No problem. I'll just send a message to the higher-ups and rearrange a few things.” Miller responded.

“We are doing the interview today?” Yuuri whispered, a little horrified.

“It's better to get it over and done with.” Celestino told him sagely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri couldn't remember what he had said in the interview when it finally ended. He didn't think that he made a fool of himself though, since the interviewer had looked satisfied with how it turned out. Celestino and Miller then bade him farewell and went off for some drinks. As he made his way out, he found Chris and a few other skaters from the interview waiting outside. Chris was quick to hook an arm around him and pull him into the group. 

“So... One of your cross-training involves pole-dancing, huh?” Chris drawled.

“I actually mentioned that in the interview?” Yuuri exclaimed in alarm.

“It's not uncommon to learn pole-dancing,” Chris waved it off. “Not to brag but I am pretty good at it too. So let's demonstrate our skills tonight, shall we?”

“What? No no no no no...” Yuuri tried to slither out of it but Chris had a firm grip on him.

“Yuuri, think of it as a cultural exchange!” Chris proclaimed. “It would be a good way to destress after everything too.” The others chimed in their agreement.

The stress from the unexpected twist had piled up, he supposed that he really did need that outlet and decided to just go with the flow in the end. The group made their way to a reputable club in high spirits. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interviewer: Wow. Your sister really thought that you were doing somersaults on the ice? I guess Flips meant different things for figure skaters and the common folks!_

_Yuuri: *laughs* Yes, that's quite true. Although my family never understood much about figure skating, they wholeheartedly support me anyway, and that's all I ask for._

_Interviewer: You have a wonderful family. For our next question, what do you do to motivate yourself before a competition? We have received some rather interesting answers for this and would really like to hear yours._

_Yuuri: I've mentioned earlier that Viktor Nikiforov is my greatest role-model. I had a picture of him in my phone to remind myself of my goals and to seek inspiration. I used to look at it before the competition._

_Interviewer: That's interesting, but wouldn't watching a video clip of his skating be more inspirational to you than a picture would?_

_Yuuri: I would certainly prefer videos over pictures, but looking at his routines wouldn't be a good idea._

_Interviewer: Because they are very different routine and you didn't want to confuse yourself?_

_Yuuri: Actually, it was because I would sometimes be struck by too much inspiration and impulsively change my programme to add some of his element in._

_Interviewer: I see. I noticed that you have been speaking in past tense. Do you not do that anymore?_

_Yuuri: Yes, I don't do that as often anymore. When I turn on my phone, I would sometimes compulsively look through the forums and be demoralised instead by unpleasant comments. Instead, I play my programme music on loop and try to imagine the story..._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had gotten a few drinks in when Yuuri drunkenly challenge Chris to a pole-dance-off. The other skaters cheered and hollered from the sides as the two began to move on the pole in increasing complexity. Both of them were in the pose of Russian Splits when Chris shouted across the din to Yuuri, “That was some impressive moves there! What do you say about doing some doubles together?”

“Hmm? Okay...” Yuuri glided down the pole and swayed over to Chris, then cocked his head in befuddlement. “I don't know how to do doubles. Do you?”

“Not too well,” Chris confessed. “That's alright, we can learn some moves after this. The next time we meet, we can put up a nice show for everyone. I'll bring a pole.”

“Okay, I will practise them!” Yuuri declared with a fist pump. 

They would probably need copious amount of make-up tomorrow but the group conveniently ignored that and merrily drank through the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phichit was cooing at his hamsters and stuffing them with sunflower seeds when Yuuri returned from his trip.

“Welcome back! How was your trip?” Phichit greeted, “Did anything fun?”

Yuuri scooped up the posters he brought back and precariously climbed the ladder to stick them onto the ceiling. “I agreed to the interview and they gave me some limited edition posters as thanks.” He paused hesitantly, then added, “I might also have pole-danced with Chris in front of some other senior skaters and promised to learn doubles so that we can do a routine together next time.”

“Yuuri! You always go off doing things like that when you're drunk!” Phichit admonished. “You should bring me along next time so that I can take pictures!”

“PHICHIT.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That year, Viktor Nikiforov received a text from Chris that Chris had appeared in All About Sports with another Grade A booty on the front cover. Viktor laughed and agreed that it was really a nice booty but quickly changed to the topic to coo about Makkachin learning a new trick._

_The same year, Minako chanced upon posters of Yuuri and easily convinced the city mayor to display the posters everywhere in revenge for not being told about them._

Yuuri climbed down the pole in exhaustion after a particular rigorous exercise. Mary looked exceptionally pleased at his progress. She sincerely commented that Yuuri would become a heartbreaker and easily charm people left and right when he's on the pole.

Yuuri laughed disbelievingly and told her that it's probably not true.

“I'm usually right,” she replied. "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Viktor into the summary. The poor soul appears for 2 sentences at the last chapter before the epilogue. Chris wasn't intended to appear in the story at all. He found his way into a huge chunk of chapter 3. Sorry to all who had clicked for Viktor. I shall dedicate the whole epilogue to him before he sets Makkachin on me.
> 
> Also, this story was meant to be fluff, humour and all, but Yuuri's anxiety almost barge into the story and somehow brought out that stubborn nature we saw at regionals in the anime. I'll just add that the people around Yuuri are encouraging him to do the interview without any ill intents. I just don't think that he is the kind to accept a decision if he isn't sure about it. I don't know much about anxiety so I'm not truly sure how Yuuri acts with that, but I certainly know stubbornness and rebellious- being pushed into doing something is usually counterproductive.
> 
> If anyone spot any mistakes or places I can improve on, please do share with me. Thank you so much for reading this fic!


End file.
